


I don't know how to title

by DragonHunter55



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Grinding, Leather Kink, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHunter55/pseuds/DragonHunter55
Summary: Ava Sharpe can not stop thinking about Sara. Ever since her birthday she has been lusting for more. But Sara won't answer her calls, so she must take things into her own hands or in her case, her vibrators hands.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 34





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever can fix, so please don't kill me in the comments, also don't kill me if I did something wrong I am sure I will learn as I go, but I just want to thank you for reading my fanfic.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> There is a pain kink near the end of the fic so if that is not your thing then you can pass over it.  
> I will make it noticeable so you know which part to avoid of you want to.

Ava Sharpe can not stop thinking about Sara. Ever since her birthday she has been lusting for more. She just keeps on playing the same moment again and again. Sara walks into her office in a long tan trench coat, and black high heels. But the part that Ava keeps thinking about is the lingerie underneath the trench coat. She only snaps out of her day-dream because of her pussy being extremely wet.

Ava has been trying to contact Sara a couple times today because she really want to have sex again. She calls her one more time before leaving the office and yet again no response. She will just have to take care of herself tonight. She makes a portal home. She walks through the portal into her apartment room. She sets down her time courier on the coffee table next to her and makes her way to her room. She lies down on her bed, and takes off her shirt and bra. She massages her breasts and her nipples. She lets out a slight moan and starts rubbing her pussy through her pants. She continues this for a couple of minutes before she takes off her pants and panties. She teases herself for a little bit, grabbing her thigh and massaging her breast again. Finally she sticks in one finger inside of her. She lets out a moan. She thrusts her finger in and out of her three more times before adding in two more fingers.

"Fuck" Ava exclaims

Ava gets herself off for a few more minutes before she finally climaxes all over her hand and bed. Ava, still horny reaches for her vibrator for round two.

Meanwhile on the Waverider...

Sara gets back with the team from their mission. Sara pulls out her phone and sees Ava called her a couple of times. She calls back but does not get an answer. She tries again but still no answer. Sara gets a little worried so she makes a portal to Ava's apartment.

Sara steps through the portal and takes a look around the room. She does not see Ava, so she checks the kitchen and doesn't see her. She assumes that Ava is not home at the moment so she gets ready to leave. But as she is leaving she hears a faint buzzing noise. Sara goes to see where it came from and it leads her to Ava's room. There is a slight crack in the door. Sara curiously peeks into the room. Sara feels her panties get damp, and then soaked. She sees Ava masturbating with her vibrator on the bed. Sara starts masturbating in her Pj pants that she had put on prior to her getting here. She rubs her clit a little bit before sticking her hand down her pants and masturbating through her panties. She wanted to moan so bad, but she also did not want to alert Ava that she was there.

Ava curls her toes and grabs onto the sheets tightly as she brings herself to orgasm. At the same time Sara starts to climax but she is unable to hold in her moan. Ava hears this and covers up with a blanket and then ask's

"Who's there?"

"Relax, it's just me Ava," Sara says slightly out of breath and holding back laughter.

Ava starts laughing as well and ask's "So how long where you there?"

Sara smirks and says, "Long enough for this to happen" as she pulls off her Pj pants, to reveal her cum soaked panties.

Ava, oddly turned on, "So why are you here?" she ask's Sara.

"Well you called me so I came to see what you wanted, but it seems pretty clear why you called me now" Sara replies seductively.

Ava blushes a little bit before asking "You do?"

Sara smiles and says "Yeah, and I am more than happy to give you want you so desperately need," as she climbs on top of Ava and kisses her passionately. Ava uncovers herself and takes Sara's shirt off to reveal that she is not wearing a bra. Sara whispers in Ava's ear "This will be the best night of your entire life, Director Sharpe. This made Ava so turned on she could have cum in the moment right then and there.

Sara continues to bite on Ava's ear and her neck, trailing down to her breasts and sucking on her nipple. 

"Fuck" Ava practically yells in pleasure.

Sara continues to massage and suck on Ava's breast before she left a trail of kisses down her stomach and the inside of her thigh making Ava go crazy.

"Please," Ava says.

"Please what?" Sara asks knowing full well what Ava would say next.

"Please don't tease me, I need to cum," Ava says her voice getting more demanding but still polite.

"I don't know, maybe I should tease you a bit more," Sara said seductively.

"No please don't tease me, please." Ava says practically begging.

"I could give you what you want, but you have to beg for it," Sara says grinning.

"Please Sara, I need it, I'm begging you," Ava exclaims.

"Begging me to what?" Sara asks.

"Please fuck me!" Ava screams.

Sara moves down to Ava's throbbing clit and soaked pussy. She lightly bites Ava's clit and it sends such a strong wave of arousal through her body, she squirts all over Sara and herself. That was not enough and Sara knew it, so she continues to suck on Ava's clit and finger her pussy until her walls trap Sara's fingers and she climaxes all over Sara once again. 

"How do you feel?" Sara questions.

"Would you believe me if I said horny still?" Ava says jokingly.

Maybe, but seeing you cum this much has made me soaking wet. Sara says.

Ava looks at Sara's crotch and cups it with her hand and rubs with 3 fingers. Sara moans loudly and asks for more. Ava happily obliges and gives her what she wants. She moves her panties aside and sticks two fingers inside which almost make Sara cum, but not quite. Ava pulls out her fingers and goes down on Sara. Sara does not last long after she does, but like Ava, Sara needs more than just one orgasm to be fulfilled. Ava continues sucking and licking Sara, as she has her second orgasm of the night on Ava's tongue.

Sara lays down on the bed next to Ava as the both are completely exhausted.

"Did you have fun?" Sara asks Ava.

"You were not lying when you said this was going to be the best night of my life," Ava said, answering Sara's question.

Sara laughed as she sat up and was looking for something. 

"What are you looking for?" Ava asks.

"Well before I got here you were pleasing yourself remember?" Sara said

Ava realizing what she is talking about reaches underneath the bed and pulls out a Hitachi magic wand. "This?" Ava asks Sara. "Yes, that is what I was looking for," Sara exclaimed. Sara grabbed the vibrator and flipped it on and put it on her pussy for a brief moment. "Ohhh this is going to be fun," Sara said enthusiastically.

"What exactly are we doing?" Ava asked.

"We are both going to use the vibrator at the same time." Sara told Ava.

Ava was both shocked and exited at the same time. "That sound interesting, and fun. Let's do it." Ava said happily.

PAIN KINK IN []

[Ava spread her legs which that alone was making her wet, being exposed by Sara. Sara put the vibrator directly on Ava's lips and clit. Sara got on top of the vibrator as well and flipped it to max speed. Ava was not expecting this, and she bucked her hips up and down and moaned loud enough for the world to hear, and Sara did the same. Sara bent down to kiss Ava and massage her breasts, Ava reached up and squeezed Sara's breasts and it hurt her. Sara grunted in pain but also came at the same time. 

Ava got out from underneath Sara and checked to see if she was ok. 

Sara got up and said she was fine, but she looked at Ava and said, "I'm fine, but I think I might have a pain kink," Sara continues "I was nowhere near orgasm and when you hurt my breasts I came instantly. 

Ava laughed at her and made fun of her, but then realized she was being serious.

"Well that opens a whole world of possibilities now," Ava said in excitement.

"Yeah I guess it does," Sara agreed.

With this new found information Ava tells Sara to get on all fours. Sara does as she is told and gets on all fours. Ava then grabs the vibrator and places it right between Sara's thighs, and flips it on. As Sara moans Ava slaps Sara's ass. This makes her moan louder and louder with each slap, until she releases all over Ava's bed.]

With Sara still recovering from what just happened Ava decides to use the vibrator on herself again, but on a lower setting to ease herself into orgasm. She sucks on her right nipple and gets closer and closer to orgasm. Once Sara is done recovering she joins in on the fun, fingering herself and sucking on her nipple they are both moaning and squirming with orgasm just around the corner. The both manage to release within seconds of each other and fall backwards into the bed. They kiss one more time and then Sara gets dressed. She borrows a pair of Ava's panties due to hers being dirty. 

"I should probably head back before people realize that I am gone," Sara says reluctantly. "But this was fun, and we should do it again sometime soon,"

"Yeah, I would like that," Ava agreed.

Sara made a portal back to the Waverider and left Ava's room. Ava sat there naked and went to shower before dozing off to sleep.


	2. Did you guys...sleep together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara just left Avas place, and all she wanted to do is go to sleep and shower. She left her room to get some food, but she was blocked by Zari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this series is up! Also I just wanted to thank you guys for over 400 hits on my first ever fanfiction! I have a couple ideas for the next couple chapters but after that I want you guys to give me Idea's to try and turn into a chapter. Btw Next chapter is going to be public play with Sara and Ava.
> 
> Also Sara and Ava's relationship is a secret.
> 
> And again pain kink is noticeable so if you decide that's not your thing you can skip it.

.Sara just left Ava's place and and she was super tired. She just wanted to shower and go to sleep. She left her quarters to get some food, but Zari was standing there eased up against the wall, blocking her path.

"Where have you been?" Zari asks.

"I was in my room," Sara lied.

"Really, because I knocked about ten times and did not get an answer," Zari says angrily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just needed some me time and I guess I did not hear you knocking," Sara said only half lying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, privacy can get a bit hard to come by on the ship, if you know what I mean," Zari says apologetically.

Sara moves past Zari and Zari heads back to her quarters. Sara heads for the showers and she closes the door behind her. She gets undressed and gets ready to hop in the shower. She pulls off her pants and her panties, which to her surprise are soaked again!

The thought of Zari almost catching her having sex, and Zari thinking she caught Sara masturbating turned her on without her knowing it. She got in the shower and tried to keep her mind off of Zari and Ava, but the more she tried to suppress the feelings, the stronger they got. She stuck a finger in her wet core, and let out a faint moan. She continued this for a couple of minutes, then grabbed the shower head and put it on the highest setting, and put it on her clit. She massages her breasts with her free hand and let's out a loud moan that hopefully no one heard and she released on the shower head and the shower floor, having her billionth orgasm tonight. She did what she came in the shower in the first place to do, and cleaned herself off, and left the showers. She went to food fabricator and made her some nice, fluffy waffles, and some crispy, delicious chicken, and had her dinner. Since she had like seven orgasm tonight, she broke quite the sweat. So in order for her to regain her strength she needed a hearty meal. Something that tasted good, and filled her up.

Sara went off to bed, when she heard a familiar noise. Given that she heard it all night, and in the shower she knew someone was masturbating. She ventured out to see who was doing the deed. It was Zari. Apparently Zari and Sara had the same feelings towards their last interaction. Given that Sara was tired and out of juice, she left her to enjoy herself. But if certain events had not transpired, she would have hit that as hard if not harder than Ava. Sara went back to her room and finally went off to sleep. 

Sara woke up the next morning to the sound of fighting. Sari and Ray were going at it hard.

"With Sara gone I am captain! I have been here longer, I have more experience than you and I am more trustworthy than you. I have never broken a single rule in my whole life!" Ray yells

"Thats the issue right there. You never, ever make a call that is not out of the rule book." Zari replies. 

"Yeah, well at least I have the common decency to respect my crew." Ray tells Zari.

"What do you mean?" Zari asks Ray.

"Oh you know what I mean. You might want to sound proof your room. We all heard you masturbating and moaning at the top of your lungs last night." Ray accuses Zari.

Zari starts blushing with embarrassment and right hooks Ray in the jaw. Ray stumbles back a little bit before lunging at Zari full force, knocking her to the ground and throwing a punch but missing. Zari gets on top of him and starts trying to hit him before Sara and Nate separate the two.

"I don't know what that was, but Ray what Zari or anyone does on this ship is their business, but he is right Zari, you may want to sound proof your walls," Sara jokes knowing why she was masturbating last night.

"But also Zari, you need to let your anger out another way aside from fighting on the ship, otherwise I will drop you back in the year you came from, and wipe your memory, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," Zari and Ray said together.

"Now we have a level twenty-five anachronism to take care of. I have invited Ava to come with us and help us," Sara says nervously.

"What why? We don't need a babysitter," Ray Protests

"Relax Ray, she is just there for backup in case things go south on the mission, that's all," Sara says reassuringly.

The team and Ava time jump to the anachronism and leave the Waverider. Once they land they all change into their costumes and head to town to get information. Ever since they had landed, Sara and Ava had been inseparable, which was not normal for them. Zari had realized something was up between Sara and Ava since the day began. Sara never calls for backup, and even when she does it is from someone who she is friends with. And as far as Zari knew, Ava was anything but a friend. She tried to kill her for god's sake. Zari suggests that they split up and try and find more information that way. Sara agrees and goes off with Ava. Zari calls out to Sara and tells her that she will give her a break from Ava.

Ava shoots her a dirty look.

Sara reluctantly agrees and takes Ray with her.

They all go their separate ways, so Zari takes this time to try and get answers for the question she has had all day.

"So, are you and Sara together or something?" Zari asks Ava.

"N...No we're not together, why would you think that?" Ava nervously answers.

"You are together aren't you!?" Zari exclaims in excitement and confusion at the same time.

"Yeah you got us. We have been seeing each other for a little bit. About three weeks." Ava admits.

"Wait, did you...sleep together?" Zari asks Ava.

"Yeah we have had sex a couple of times," Ava admits

"What about last night? Leaving around ten-ish?" Zari asked putting two and two together.

Yeah we did and it was probably close to that, why? Ava ask's Zari.

"No reason just wondering," Zari stated.

Ava begins to say something but before she can keep the conversation going, they are stopped be a man who cocks a gun and points it to her head.

"Are you possesed?" The man asks.

"No, but why would you think that," Ava asks the man.

"You ain't heard? There be a demon on the loose, possessing people, doin all kinds of bad stuff, then movin on to the next poor should, and I ain't gon be that next poor soul." The man says frantically.

"Ok thanks for the heads up," Ava and Zari say as they turn back towards the ship.

"Hey guys, I think we found out anachronism," Zari says over com's.

"A demon. Great, just great," Ray says in response to finding out the information Zari and Ava got.

"We should call Constantine," Sara suggested. Everyone agreed.

Sara gets a hold of Constantine and gives him the run down of what they are dealing with. He gives Sara his location, and she made a portal for him.

"Now, let's go get us a demon, shall we?" Constantine eagerly says.

Ray suits up into his atom suit, Mick and Leonard fire up their guns, and Constantine fires up a cigarette.

They leave the ship and head into town to find the demon. Unfortunately this demon is hard to find without its name, which according to the town it had many, but not one definitive answer. They continue to wander into town, but still no luck. They decide to leave and try again later. They begin heading back and a ton of black smoke enters Ava's mouth, and a few seconds later, Ava is standing there smiling, then laughing maniacally.

"Damn it," Constantine said through gritted teeth. "She's possessed," he continues.

Ok, so how do we un-possess her? Sara asks Constantine.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spirius, Constantine started chanting in Latin.

The black smoke leaves Ava, and gets sent back down to hell where it came from.

Everyone makes their way back to the ship and hooks Ava up to Gideon. Everyone congratulates each other and Sara tells everyone to go to a bar and get drunk. Everyone happily obliges and makes a portal to a bar.

Everyone except Zari. She stays back and talks with Sara. 

"So, when we're you going to tell us you and Ava were not only together but you guys were screwing each other," Zari ask's.

"How did you find out?" Sara asks Zari.

I made Ava tell me. Something was fishy with you two so I figured out what it was.

"Wait you didn't..." Sara asks slightly angrily.

No relax, I didn't have sex with her, but trust me I want to. Zari said seductively.

"I can arrange that if you would like," Sara told Zari.

Really? You would do that for me? Zari asked Sara.

"Yeah, I will talk to Ava and see if we can get a threesome going while everybody is out." Sara told Zari slightly seductively.

"Thanks," Zari said as she started leaving the room.

"Hey do you have any kinks that you want to have in our threesome?" Sara asked.

"Um, bondage turns me on a lot, and leather maybe," Zari replies fully leaving the room now.

Sara goes to Ava and wakes her up from Gideon. She pitches the idea of a threesome with Zari, and Ava is not only ok with it, she is exited for it. Sara heads to Zaris room, and tells her that it's time to head to Sara's room. All 3 of them head to her quarters. Sara tells Zari to close her eyes any lie down on the bed. Sara grabs some rope, and ties her legs as well as her arms to each corresponding bed post. Sara goes into her closet and puts on her leather and brings out as well a small leather whip. She goes back into her closet and comes out of the closet (pun intended) with a small leather whip.

Ava takes off Zaris pants, and Sara takes off her shirt, before sucking hard on her right nipple. Zari let's out a loud moan as her fantasy is unfolding. Ava pulls down Zaris panties and sticks a finger inside of her. She sticks a few more fingers inside of her before pulling them out and going down on her. Ava sucks on Zaris clit and wet lips. Zari continues moaning in pleasure as Sara straddles over Zari and starts grinding on her stomach. Sara starts moaning in pleasure as well, as Zari starts to climax. She looks up at Sara and sees that the skirt that she is wearing is very very short. She can see Sara's panties underneath it and as she does she releases on Ava and Sara's bed.

PAIN KINK IN []

[With Sara growing ever closer to orgasm Ava realises what she is doing and decides to help her out. She grabs the whip and whips Sara's back, causing Sara to moan in both pleasure and pain. Ava continues to whip Sara as she whines in pain, but the pain is overcome by how much pleasure she was feeling. She felt herself coming to orgasm, but it was different, something stronger was brewing inside of her. She stands up, still over Zari, pulls off her panties, and sits back down. She tells Ava to hit her as hard as she possibly can. And Ava does what can only be described as the whip heard around the world, because the second she makes contact with Sara's back, she has her first ever squirting orgasm.  
She squirts hard all over Zari causing her to fall off of her and onto the ground.] 

Since Sara and Zari have gotten all the love in this threesome thus far, Ava was sitting there very hot and bothered. She needed release but she also wanted to make sure she didn't sound to needy or greedy. She had been given Sara the night before, and she became addicted. She wanted more, she needed more. She begins undressing as a way of telling the girls it was her turn. Sara unites Zari and they tie down Ava together. Ava still had her panties on when they tied her down.

"That is kind of hot low-key," Sara said to Zari.

"I know, seeing your soaked pair is what pushed me over the edge when I came the first time," Zari said.

Sara kissed Ava passionately and bit her neck slightly before trailing to her second pair of lips. She kissed Ava's inner thigh teasing her making her beg for more. She finally sucked on Ava's clit through her panties, and making Ava all the more wet and making her moan more and more. Ava was close to release when they heard noise coming from the rest of the ship. They all jumped and got dressed quickly, Ava making a portal back to her apartment, and Zari and Sara leaving at separate times so that people did not think anything was going on, even though there was.

After everything cooled down and Sara was sure no one caught the three girls in the act, she called Ava, apologizing for her getting cock blocked and robbed of having an orgasm. She said it was fine and that she could just masturbate to finish getting off. Sara still felt bad so she told Ava she has a surprise for their next mission, one that she would surely enjoy. 

"So Ava, how do vibrating panties sound?" Sara asked before hanging up the phone


End file.
